Soldiers of Stardust
by Ill Lasanga
Summary: Rex decides to go for a walk. Octus decides that his planet is a good one to hide on. Friendship, hilarity, and robot fights ensue. A Generator Rex and Sym Bionic Titan crossover.


**Summary: **Rex decides to go for a walk. Octus decides that his planet is a good one to hide on. Friendship, hilarity, and robot fights ensue. A Generator Rex and Sym Bionic Titan crossover.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Generator Rex or Sym-Bionic Titian. They are both awesome shows I wish could crossover in canon one day.

* * *

**Soldiers of Stardust**

Late one night, Rex was sitting down and working on his journal.

'_So wait. Is it T-H-E-I-R, or T-H-E-Y-apostrophe-R-E? What was that rule Doc Holiday was trying to teach me? Isn't there a spellcheck on this thing? Oh wait, no there isn't because THIS IS A FREAKING JOURNAL!' _He wasn't having much luck. The teenager in red sighed and linked his gloved hands behind his head.

"The last me was right. Having a voice recording is better than this…this…ENGLISH!" he said. He eyed the air conditioner. "It's too cold in here," Rex decided. "This is the perfect time to go for a spin. Don't wanna let the Nanites get rusty, after all."

So he broke out of Providence. Again.

* * *

The stars stirred into motion as the spacecraft flew though them. Nebulas passed overhead like clouds, bright green and blue and a thousand times larger than Galaluna's Binding Lights. The passengers, currently two humanoid beings and a robot, could barely turn their eyes away from the sight.

Lance almost sighed in wonder. Almost. How could he, when the passing of a star was just another reminder that he was farther from the war. Farther away from everyone and everything he's ever known.

He couldn't stay and fight, not this time. Nope. Not gonna happen, especially after what happened the last time he disobeyed orders…Now he's guardian to a princess, the last hope of the rebellion.

"Wow, who knew deep space was this amazing!" the blond girl said, almost to herself. He had heard that Ilana was brilliant, a just another gem off the royal family tree. And now she was reduced to babbling like a child.

"Okay. When we make it to the next planet," Ilana's eyes lit up, "I'll scout out the area while you stay in the ship." The princess deflated. "If it's safe enough, I'll let you out."

"Aww…" she began to pout. A blue planet appeared in the window. The ship began steering itself towards it. The capsule titled forward, and the passengers shifted. Any sourness was swept away by the adrenaline rush as they plummeted through the atmosphere.

* * *

The teenager turned weapon really had no idea what he was doing. A person was in his sights; Should he be nice like the Doc told him to be and say hi? Ignore it? Investigate? Stare creepily? Either way, something was off about this guy, _'Who actually goes out in the full moon alone? Besides me, anyways.' _Then Rex got a neigh suicidal idea.

Rex crept up behind the newcomer, and pulled off his helmet. His Nanites were going berserk, sparking his curiosity. He trailed his fingers along the metal, unconsciously scanning it. _'What's this? I've never seen this metal before…' _Strange buzzing filled his head, his mind wandering.

'_It's…it's incredible. This helmet, it's processors are like nothing I've ever seen before.' _And Rex had seen some pretty nice things, considering he lived in one of the most technologically advanced places in the world.

"How did you even-!" He started, but was interrupted by someone coughing. The figure was on the ground, gasping for breath. Rex kneeled beside him, going from angry to concerned in a split second. "Get…this?"

* * *

Lance exited the spaceship as worry started clouding his mind. '_What if I can't breathe in this atmosphere? What if I have strange allergies to this planet? What if I don't come back and Ilana waits for me and gets caught? What if I _die_?' _He stopped, checking his equipment.

Atmospheric pressure: Stable.

Surface: Solid

Gravity: Similar enough to Galaluna

Temperature: Mild, cooler than what he was used to, but he was a soldier, he could survive.

Atmosphere: Safe, but with 3% of unidentifiable substances.

Now time for the last test. It required a leap of faith, one that he didn't have.

Good thing Rex was there.

* * *

When their eyes had first met; he had every right to be suspicious. One's eyes were the color of half-dried blood, combined with the feeling of being forever lost. The other's were flat shards of obsidian, bottomless and empty.

"Why did you do that?" he sputtered, "I could have died!" the teenager had no accent, or at least none that Rex could tell.

"Yeah, but you didn't." Rex helped him to his feet, giving him a chance to observe. The newcomer had long black hair going to his shoulders. The pale teen immediately backed up. _'Just what is he wearing? Is it Halloween already?' _The outfit in question was a red and white general's costume, perfectly tailored to his wiry body. _'I guess living with Six has taught me something after all…'_

"I apologize. I am known as Lance." He was stunned, but quickly shook it off. Lance honestly didn't think about there being sentient _beings_ on this planet. _'And ones that look exactly like us! That's a bit scary actually…'_

"Oh. I'm Rex." The native gestured to himself. Lance found himself sizing the kid up. Humanoid, which really bothered him for some reason, dark skin and close clipped hair held back by orange goggles.

Rex's _'Hm. The language analyzer made it show up as _King_,' _broad shoulders were covered by an informal red coat and dark blue leggings. Lance guessed he was a mechanical assistant, after considering the dark gloves on his hands. Those people were tough, and very bright, this wasn't going to be easy.

"So…" Rex began, "I guess you wanted to get out too?"

"What? No, I'm just making sure it's all safe."

"Safe. In the woods. At night." The Providence soldier chuckled.

As impossible as this sounds, Lance was familiar with the Galalunian equivalent of sarcasm. "How bad is it?" he asked, in all seriousness.

"Nothing too horrible. Something came up on radar," Rex mentioned a passing transmission as Lance stiffened, "But it was nothing, and I get sent out for nothing a lot." _'And I go out for nothing a lot too,' _Rex added in his mind.

The two teens found themselves walking to nowhere. "Yeah, this place, considering everywhere else on the planet, is pretty safe. You got me being all awesome, shiny new tech from being next to Providence home base, and I don't want to brag but a very nice basketball court. I'll show you sometime."

"Basketball?" Rex's brow furrowed, he'd thought Lance would ask about Providence first, or maybe about him being awesome. Cause he really is.

"Come out to the city sometime. You just moved here, right? I'll have Noah teach you."

"Maybe. I have to get back to my…uh, sister before she freaks out."

Rex shrugged, a gesture Lance caught as very unprofessional for a…whatever he was. Lance noted that if he was going to stay here long, he might as well be social for a while.

Then he saw the sky. His eyes reached for familiar patterns, Jaren's whip, Kelalk of Icarus, Naruto the Obvious Ninja…but to no avail. His night was gone, millions of light-years away. "…Why are all of the stars so dim? I don't think I could ever find my way back."

'_Back?' _"It's always been like this. This is actually the clearest I've seen them from down here." there was a pause, and then, "Are you an alien?"

His new friend stood paralyzed.

"You can punch me if I'm wrong, but it fits. Showing up out of nowhere, wearing strange clothes, the helmet is genius, by the way. Plus, well, the whole UFO thing." Rex shrugged, "And if you are, you need to get out of here." There was an edge to his voice. It wasn't a suggestion.

"You're right." Lance was walking away, to the ship. "But we're not leaving." a trap formed in his mind: If he could get to Octus, or maybe even the princess he could convince Rex that they weren't a threat.

"Follow me." This wasn't a suggestion either. The native followed with a strange look on his face, the kind of look that generals had when they heard the death toll of recent battles. The corporal moved on, as if he was untroubled.

They reached the ship, where Octus was carefully scanning the dirt. "Hello Lance. I have finished the preliminary scans. It seems that this planet's atmosphere is filled with incomplete machines." The clear blue robot held out an appendage.

Lance looked at it, dumbfounded. "But there's nothing there."

"They're Nanites." Rex spoke up. "Tiny machines, too small to see without help. A huge batch of them was released in the atmosphere five years ago, except they weren't fully programmed."

Lance turned back and faced the native. "Look, I'm not going to be scared by this. Or you." he pointed at Rex, "We're here, we're staying, that's final."

Rex closed his eyes and sighed, "Too bad," He was suddenly next to the ship.

"This place, it's a disaster area." his hand transformed into a large mechanical fist. Lance became rooted to the spot, this was new to him.

"The Nanites cause every living thing to mutate, and change," Rex began beating the side of the ship. The princess was in there! "Even me."

"So you have to leave." The capsule was rocking back and forth, in time with Rex's strange fist. Lance couldn't take it anymore.

"Now."

There was his chance. Lance attacked, throwing punches in every direction. His enemy backed up, retracting his mechanical hand. Rex blocked each of his moves, culminating into catching Lance's bare hands in his gloved ones.

"Gotcha," Rex said, smirking.

"Not really." Lance twisted his hand. The dial on his wristwatch turned, activating his Manus armor. The Providence soldier was thrown back by the energy burst. _'One look at this mecha should make him surrender,_' Lance thought savagely.

That wasn't the case.

"Not bad," Rex nodded. "Let's see if it can handle my BFS!" Rex's arm morphed into a sword.

Inside of his armor, Lance blinked. _'So they are dangerous…' _He responded by creating Manus's sword, waiting for the inevitable counterstrike.

He didn't have to wait long. Fortunately, it was long enough for Rex to put on his goggles.

Rex swung the BFS at the goliath, yelling to no one. It was blocked. The two teenagers continued stabbing at each other. Sometimes one got the upper hand for only a split second, only to lose it. It was easily the most fun they had since leaving home.

It had to end sometime. A golden mech swerved in between them, conjuring barriers to protect itself.

"What are you doing!" it demanded, "Lance, you aren't supposed to _fight _them, you're supposed to make friends with them!"

"But princess!" Lance's voice came though Manus's speakers. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the ship?"

"I couldn't! Not when you're out here attacking innocent wildlife!"

"He was destroying the ship!"

"Maybe he wouldn't have if you weren't so bloodthirsty!"

Rex retracted the BFS and stared at the two mechas in amusement. "Uh, guys? That was my fault." When he didn't get their attention, the soldier turned to Octus. "Are they always like this?"

"For as long as I've known them." The robot replied. "Lance, Ilana. The warrior wants to speak to you." They stopped, but not for long.

The golden mech focused on Rex. "Greetings. I am Princess Ilana. I apologize if my bodyguard hurt you. We are a peaceful race, and we only wish to hide on you planet for a short time."

"Okay. I'm Rex, and I really can't let you stay here. We've kind of have an…epidemic. You know those Nanites. Even with the fastest alien technology in the world I doubt that they would get fixed in time to stop everything." He grew solemn. A sudden noise made him look behind him.

"He is right. For the few hours I have stayed here, only the area around our ship has been reprogrammed. Rex, what was the original purpose of these machines?" Octus asked.

"Whoever started it wanted to get rid of disease. They made something even worse. When the Nanites malfunction, what ever organism they're in gets turned into a monster. Every day I get called out to go help these people. Sometimes I can't help…But that's not gonna stop me from getting you out of here."

The Princess considered this, and finally said, "Very well. Thank you, Rex. Lance!" Manus snapped into attention. "Let's go. I'd like another planet to serve as our hiding place." the golden armor dematerialized, leaving a delicate girl standing in it's place. Her hair was bright blonde and stuck up, and she had the same dark eyes as her bodyguard. "Such a shame. Maybe once your species discovers light speed travel we may meet again. But for now, goodbye, Rex." she smiled warmly. Rex blushed.

In another flash of light, Lance was dragging his charge back to the ship. "Well, that was fun."

"Hmph."

* * *

Outside, Rex was still dazed. Octus approached him and placed something in his hand. "This violates all 'No Interference' protocols, but I want you have this."

"Huh?" The human looked down, "But it's dirt."

The clear blue robot made a sound almost like a sigh. "It's special dirt, Rex. Keep it safe."

"Okay. And you keep Lance and Ilana safe, too, alright?"

"Confirmed. Farewell, Rex."

No less than a minute later, the deep blue space ship shot back into the sky, carrying it's passengers far off this planet. _'Ah, it couldn't hurt,' _Rex thought as he activated a Smack Hand and waved.

Ilana waved back. "Good riddance," Lance huffed.

'_So,' _he thought, _'a runaway princess, a disobedient soldier, and a emotional robot on a ship, headed for who knows where.'_

"Next stop, the universe!" Ilana pointed her hand to the sky.

"To the universe." Octus repeated.

Despite himself, Lance couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Back on ground, Rex caught a transmission. "Unidentified Object traveling though the atmosphere. Clear to shoot?"

"No! Don't do that!" Rex answered.

"Rex? Is that you? Haven't heard of you since you took Basic!"

"Just-don't shoot. I-I threw in EVO up there to see how far it'd go." This was a lie.

"I can't anymore. It just broke gravity. You have one sick arm!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Talk to us before doing another one of your experiments, 'kay?"

"Roger. Clear as crystal, dude."

"I'm a girl."

"You know what I mean!"

* * *

Doctor Holiday swore under her breath as she swept her hair into a bun. _'This is the _last_ time Rex'll wake me up at 2:30 in the morning! I need my sleep darnit!'_

She politely gazed though the microscope, deciding how mentally scarred she wanted him to be after this.

'…_even if he brought me patched Nanites.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Two words were running though my mind when I wrote this: ROBOT FIGHT! Even if Rex and Lance aren't robots it still applies. Also: special dirt is special. Please review!

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


End file.
